6th Dragon Mystery
by ashley13308
Summary: While looking for the Sword of the Storms Rai finds two really interesting things. But when he brings them to the Temple it's torchering them.. But how does Raimundo know who the person is? maybe RaixOC Declaimer: I dont own XS
1. Leaving?

Master Fung is walking back from the door with a letter in his hand and is heading towards the living quarters of the warriors. He walks to one of the quarters.

" Jennifer? Jennifer are you there?"

"Yes. Come in"

Master Fung walks in with the letter. " You have received a letter from you parents Jennifer." He hands the letter to Jennifer.

" Thank you Master Fung." Master Fung turns and walks out as Jennifer opens the letter.

_Dear Jennifer,_

_ I promised myself I wouldn't interrupt your fun, and business defeating evil at the Xiaolin Temple, but your father n' I desperately need help your help! The crops are dyin' from lack of water n' we try ta get help but it's so exspecive 'cuz everyone is goin' to help the people in hit hurricane areas! Please Jennifer we need a helpin' hand 'round 'ere n' if we don't get ta sell anything we'll go bankrupt. I hate to ask you to come over here for us but we need you sweetie… Please come home only two weeks or less. If you can help us that'd be great. Thanks_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Jennifer's POV 

They really need me! And the farm was fun, n' I'd be nice to get away from 'ere. I could use a break from Jack, everyone else is 'iright. Wish Clay could help me out, I'd be nice to show 'em my folks n' for em to get to know him.. Well I'm gonna pack don't think it'll take me more then an hour… many two, and ill leave today.

Jennifer walks out to find Master Fung and explain what she has to do. She goes to the Vault. Master Fung isn't there, she goes to the training area…. Master Fung isn't there… she then walks to the meditation area and finds Master Fung meditating.

I shouldn't disturb him… 

" What is the matter young one? I sense some sadness in you" Master Fung Said getting up.

"Yes Sir, I am.." She hands Master Fung the letter for him to read. His expressions change with each line he reads.

" I understand, you wish to leave for a while to help them right?"

"Yes Sir, I would like to leave today if that isn't to much trouble"

"No trouble at all. Just tell me when you are ready and Dojo will fly you there."

"Thank you Master Fung" they bow and Jennifer heads toward her quarters.

As she packs she's having a hard time thinking.. One on how to help around and what to take with her..

Ok so how am I gonna help my folks? I could get some the animals to help me n' tell some to stop eating the crop if they are… Oh shoot! Can't forget my jeans… And I could help carry water back and forth to the crops… Gotta bring my hat! I can help out with the plowing n' stuff. Money! Got to bring money with me! Now… where did I leave my money? I think It's on my bed.. I'll check later.. Wait why do I need money? I can get fertilizer! Yea! Got the money.. I could help em.. dunno what can I help em with?

She looks at her suitcase and notices that she is done. She zips the suit case she drags it behind her to tell Master Fung she is ready.

" Master Fung! Master Fung?"

"I'm over hear" Jennifer could hear Master Fung's voice coming from the kitchen.

"I'm ready Sir"

"Ok. Dojo! Dojo Konojo Cho!"

" I'm here Sheese! Don't have to yell!" Dojo said slinking into the kitchen.

" Can you please fly Jennifer to her home?"

"Sure, got nuttin better to do anyways"

"And Take the other monks with you, they seem bored since a new Shen-gon-wu hasn't revealed.."

"Sure" replied dojo. Like I really need 5 kids loud, obnoxious, heavy kids on my back while traveling half way around the world! Just peachy! Well that's the price I pay for being gifted….


	2. The Trip

"Common Boys and girls! We gotta leave NOW!" Dojo said slinking into the training area with Jennifer behind him.

" Why?"asked Raimundo

"Because Jennifer has to leave to Texas and Master Fung wants me to take you all too!"

" Why ya have to go back to Texas?" asked Clay to Jennifer.

"My parents need my help. There's a drought and crops n' stuff ain't doin' to well. And help is pricey cuz the whole 'hurricane' thing. I'll have to stay there a week or two dunno exactly.

"We gotta leave now if we want to get there before dark" Dojo said turning himself bigger. Everyone hopped on and Dojo flew off.

* * *

Clay's POV

I'll miss her. She is so pretty and the only one that I can relate and who can fully understand my metaphors. And she's the only girl I liked… really liked and who has liked me… sighwell I'll have to get used to it for this short time and all.. I'll miss her though.

* * *

Truth Or Dare 

Hours pass one by one. And the only keeping dojo flying is hope that he will get a vacation some day. The warriors start to amuse themselves with 'Truth or Dare'

" Ok Truth or Dare Rai" asked Kimiko hoping he will say dare.

" Dare!" Raimundo said proudly to ready to handle anything Kimiko Dares him.

" I dare you…." She looks around at everyone "to- to…. Hmmm. KISS OMI!" Kimiko said laughing so hard she started to cry.

" That's SICK girl!" said Raimundo in disgust

" Dares a dare!" Kimiko with a smirk.

Everyone stared eagerly at Raimundo. Except for Omi who was backing away and hiding behind Clay, and Raimundo trying to hold his breath and pass out so he wouldn't have to do the dare….

"Fine I give…" Raimundo said disappointed in himself.

"Omi get out from behind Clay" Kimiko yelled at Omi.

" I don't want to!" Omi whined from behind Clay.

" Ya have to partner" said Clay. He couldn't wait to see this! He pulled Omi from behind his back and pushed his toward Rai. Rai regretted saying dare. He kissed him and then Raimundo saw a flash from the corner of his eye. He instantly wiped his lips and yelled at Kimiko.

"YOU TOOK A PICTURE?" Yelled Raimundo to Kimiko

"Sure Did, gonna send it to everyone too!" Kimiko said proudly.

" Your Dead! Lucky we aren't on the ground"

"On or off you still cant do anything to me Rai"

" Whatever it's my turn" Raimundo looks around to ask someone.. " Omi, Truth or Dare?"

" Since I know what truth is I'll pick dare."

"This is gonna be good" said Rai. "I dare you to kiss Kimiko!" Raimundo turned to look at Kimiko she gave him a death glare.

Good thing I'm a good pick picketer. He snatched the camera from her before she noticed anything.. Omi looked at Kimiko With a smile on his face. And came closer to Kimiko.

"EWW, EWW, EWW!" shrieked Kimiko. She quickly dashed being Jennifer. Omi and Raimundo followed her. Omi Kissed her and Raimundo took a picture. Kimiko seeing the flash pushed Omi. Raimundo quickly permanently saved the photo on her digital so she couldn't erase it. Kimiko started wiping her lips so hard they became dark red.

" How did you get my camera? Gimme That!" Raimundo handed her the camera. Kimiko is pushing all kind of buttons trying to delete it. :" Grrr, it wont delete! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

" Permanently saved it" Raimundo replied proudly.

"MY TURN!" Jennifer said " Clay Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What is your most embarrassing moment EVER?"

" Well… I was at a rodeo and I was on a bull. He threw me off and my belt broke. I got up and my pants fell I didn't even noticed they did so I finished the rodeo in my boxers and when I was done the whole crowd was laughing at me! Next day it was on the News!"

"That was you?" Jennifer said giggling.. Everyone else was laughing their lungs out.

"It was funny after 3 years to get over it…" Clay said starting to laugh himself

"We're HERE" Dojo said interrupting their game.

Dojo starts to fly lower and lower till they see her farm and he lands softly..

" Well, bye… I'll see you in a lil' over a week guys" Jennifer jumps off and Clay hands her, her suitcase. "Thank ya Clay" Jennifer said grabbing her suitcase. "Welcome." "Well Bye guys!" They all waved and took off.

* * *

**A/N: Personally this is my favorite chapie XP**


	3. The Search

Ten minutes of flying pass eleven, twelve.. Dojo shakes violently the four monks hold on for dear life.

"We got a new Shen-Gon-wu guys!" Dojo said.Trying to level himself after the disruption.

"Well to bad we don't know what it is we didn't bring the scroll" Kimiko said looking disappointed. She wouldn't even know what the thing she is looking for looks like. Dojo takes a turn south. The weather is getting warmer the longer Dojo is flying…

"So where are we now?" Asked Raimundo wiping away sweat with the corner of his shirt

"We're in Venezuela got some more flying to do" Dojo said wishing he could get a drink of water..

"So are we gonna continue that 'Truth or Dare thing?" Asked Raimundo.

"Sure" Everyone said happily.

"Clay it's your turn now" said Kimiko.

"Ok…. Then, Kimiko Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to….. hmmm—I dare you to put those pictures of Your and Raimundo's dare on the web and to my family in Texas…"

"I was gonna do Rai's anyway but NOT MINE!"

" Dares a dare" Clay smirked repeating what Kimiko said.

Kimiko let out a sigh "Fine…"

"Omi Truth or Dare?" asked Kimiko.

"Dare. I Like dares" Omi said smiling proudly at Kimiko.

"Only because you got to kiss me you sicko! Ok whatever, Dare…. Dare…. Hmmm. I Dare you to NOT use the "ancient Guide to Females for two months!"

"What? NO! I can't! I have to use it! Women are most confusing and odd! I need it!"

"Well to bad your just going to have to live without it for a while" Kimiko said glad to get that stupid book away from him… it's really getting out of hand with him using that book!

* * *

Rai's POV

Raimundo looks down because he is getting bored with the 'Truth or Dare' game all the good dares were already done..

Everything down there looks so familiar… Why? A gorgeous beach with the best looking waves in the world.. Lush green grass, lots of people busy… Kids playing soccer in the street.

"Dojo, Where are we now?"

"Funny you should ask I thought you would recognize you own home town"

"Thought so. So where's the wu?"

"Somewhere on that beach not sure exactly" Dojo starts flying lower but slowly to find a good place to land… He lands and they get off as Dojo shrinks to normal size.

"We must split apart and cover ourselves with more sand." Omi said. Once again miss using slang

"You mean slit up and cover more dirt" Kimiko said.

"But there is no dirt"

Slaps forehead "fine whatever"

* * *

Looking For The Shen-gon-wu

Kimiko's POV

Kimiko splits away from the group and everyone goes in a different direction.

What am I looking for? How will I know if I found it? Where could I find it? Uuggg. Why didn't we take the scroll? Stupid Dojo couldn't he think of it, that maybe a shen-gon-wu would be revealed? No, he had to be stupid.. fine I just gotta find it before Jack does… Does he ever actually find a shen-gon-wu on his own? I gotta call Kieko later and tell her what happened.

* * *

Clay's POV

A beach? Why a Beach? Maybe it's a beach-ish-er wu… ok I know people say I talk weird and I say I don't but that really didn't make sense! Ok maybe it's a sea shell… Maybe I will find a girl selling sea shells by the sheshore—seashore…. What? Nope, that's daintily not it what we gonna do with a seashell? What is wrong with me lately?

* * *

Omi's POV

I am the greatest warrior of ALL time, the strongest the handsomest and just plain the best! I must show my friends how great I am by getting a shen-gon-wu so hard to find… Now maybe its in that sand mound…Omi runs to the mound of sand and sticks his hand in and grabs the first thing he feels. He pulls out his hand and what he grabbed, grabbed Omi's hand.

"Ow, Ow, Owwwwwwwiiiiiiiiieeeee" Omi yelped when the crab pinched his hand. That didn't hurt…. –shifty eyes- Omi continues his search after he kicks the crab into the water hoping he will never have to see it again… I'll never be that stupid again…

* * *

Raimundo's POV

I'm getting really hot! Its either the farther I go its getting hotter or I'm just getting more tired… Why should I walk this whole beach when I could surfboard, cool off, and find the wu? Raimundo looks around and finds a surfboard abandoned. I'm not gonna keep it but just for a while.

Rai then picks up the surfboard and starts running toward the water. Something instantly stops him making him drop the surfboard. The force turns him around and pushes him in that direction. Raimundo gives in and starts walking in that direction with a good feeling it's gonna lead him to the shen-gon-wu. He walks a little farther and sees something glistening in the sand… He walks up to it cautiously. He gets close enough to see what it is.. It is a sword stuck half way in the sand beautifully made with a hole that looks kinda like a cross… more like a plus sign with some red string at the end. He runs up to it and pulls on it hard to get it out of the sand. The sword doesn't budge he pulls harder, and leans back still pulling. Rai let his guard down for a second wich instantly, the sword came out still in Raimundo's hands. He falls back hard he himself now buried half way in sand. He gets up slowly and bushes off the sand. He walks a couple steps and shakes his left leg, sand falls from his pants making a big mound of sand. He sakes his right leg and even more sand falls out creating a bigger pile.

_Stupid sword now I'm full of SAND!_ He shakes each arm and more sand comes off. Rai then shakes his head and some sand falls from his hair.. Ok now I don't look like a the sand man I can go to the others… if I can find 'em.

The Sword suddenly glows and drags Raimundo further taking Rai. The Sword drags Rai in all directions. Raimundo desperately tries to get a grip on something. But there is nothing. (what do u want to hold on to on a beach?) The sword then drags Raimundo through some sand dunes and crabs pinch Raimundo. They let go of him because they are being dragged in the sand to. The sword comes to a halt. Raimundo sees that something in the sand… He walks closer to it enough to see what it is. It is a girl! He walks even closer and sees she is bloody, and covered in sand. She has many bruises and scratches, and she's unconscious. She has brunette hair, and a two piece swim suite that obviously don't come from the same set. The top was blue with a Hawaiian flower on the strap and the bottom looked like cream short-shorts. The rest about her was hard to tell because she is so bloody and covered in sand. He looks around and sees a surfboard.

That explains how she got here but not what happened… Killer wave nock her out? He carries it back to where the girl is and looks at her left hand. Under her arm is a sword looking identical to what he has but the string at the end is blue.

She needs help in this heat she could die. How am I gonna get her to the others and get the rest of the stuff? Rai then picks up the surfboard and other sword and his own and held it in one hand. Still amazed at how he could do that. Then Picks the uncouncious girl and puts her over his shoulder and walks back to where he first broke up from the rest of the group.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? I like it because i dont likeClay and he has no big role in this one... I'm trying to get some Brazilian-Portugeese words in one of my chappies hope it works.. dont forget guys R&R**


	4. The Mystery Starts

Back Where The Search Started

He gets back and sees Dojo there with Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all looking waiting for Raimundo and with disappointing looks on their faces that they didn't find the wu. Raimundo yells at them to help him, he is growing weaker from carrying everything, and a person.

"Rai you cant bring a girl back with you to the temple!" Kimiko said giggling as she said it.

"No… Just look!" Raimundo let go of the stuff in his left hand and gently put down the girl on the sand "see?"

"She doesn't look well" Omi said pointing to the girl.

"No, Dere!" Said Raimundo.

"Raimundo how did you find the Sword of the Storms?" asked Dojo

"That's what it's called?" Raimundo picked up the Sword of the Storms revealing the one beneath it. "I was… well- kinda pushed to it then I had a feeling that, I'd find it."

"Ok… But what's with the second one?" asked Kimiko. "And how did you find that one?"

'This one dragged me to the other one… wait is this the one or the other one?" Raimundo looks at the string its red "Yep this one just dragged me to it."

"Yea right Rai"

"No, its true wu can do that!" Said Dojo. "But why two Swords Of the Storms?"

"Dunno" Raimundo said "lets just get her to the medic first though." Dojo then super sized himself and they all helped out. Kimiko took the shen-gon-wu and Omi, and Clay helped Rai put the girl on Dojo.

"So is that how ya found her? Bloody n' sandy?" asked Clay.

"Yep"

"What do you think happened to her?" asked Kimiko.

"Killer wave probably knocked her out my guess"

Omi pulled out the "Ancient Guide To Females" but Kimiko caught him. "No Omi! Remember you dare! You can't use that STUPID book!"

"But-But…"

"No buts' Omi!" then Kimiko gave Omi a **hard **slap across the face!

"Ow!" Omi yelps in pain. " I have learned one lesson of females without the book" Omi smiles proudly at Kimiko.

"Dojo you think you can fly faster? She looks a little worst now then when we found her" Kimiko Said. She is really worried about her. She gently puts her hand on the girl's forehead and it's burning hot.

"I'll try!"

Minute by minute pass all the warriors are thinking about is who she is, what happened to her, and if she will get better. Dojo lands at the temple and they all get off with the shen-gon-wu and the surfboard and gently get the girl off Dojo to take her to the temple medic. Dojo then shrinks back to normal size.. Master Fung is waiting for then at the door in front of the temple. He sees the warriors carrying some unusual things: two Swords of the Storms, a surfboard and a girl. The warriors walk closer to Master Fung. He can now see why they are carrying the girl, instead of her walking she is hurt badly. Master Fung rushes to the monks and takes the girl himself to the temple medic. The warriors go to place the shen-gon-wu in the vault, but there is a place for only one Sword of the Storms. They walk out with it and put it in the medic where the girl was with the surfboard.

"Young monks you should eat. Go to the kitchen to eat." Master Fung said to the monks. They all raced each other for dibs on the food. Clay won then Omi and Raimundo and Kimiko tied.

* * *

Medic

Master Fung calls for the Medic to help the girl. The medic comes and sees the girl and first thing she doesis take the unconscious girl's temperature. She takes the girl's temperature and it read 104o F.

"It's odd… That's is the same temperature it is outside." The medic said to Master Fung with a perplex look on her face.

Master Fung then leaves to let the medic clean and bandage the girl. The medic cleans the girl from sand with a wet towel of warm water over her then lets it set. She watchs then slowlygoes to pick up the towel and all the sand comes along with it. The medic walks over to a desk and grabs some bandages, iodine, and a different towel. She walks over back to the girl and sets the objects to the table next to her. The medic turns around and walks to the sink with the towel and wets part of it. She goes back to the girl and gently wipes the blood away with the towel. She's now satisfied at how clean the girl is now and with the other half of the towel wipes away bloody water off. The medic turns to her left and takes the iodine and places some on all the scratches. She turns again sets down the iodine and gets the bandages and wraps it around the more severe wounds until she is sure she got all of them. The medic then walks to put all the objects back where she took them and left with the towels to wash them.


	5. Contest

In The Kitchen

Night came quickly and everyone is ready to go to sleep the monks to start wash the dishes and decide to have a contest. Who can wash the most dishes in 5 minutes gets dibs on all of tomorrows meals. They could each use a shen-gon-wu if they want. Omi took Orb Of Tornami, Clay took Fist of tebigong and Raimundo and Kimiko didn't take anything because the other shen-gon-wu would break the dishes but that wouldn't matter. They are now all ready and Omi starts the game. Omi instantly has the upper hand and by washing the dishes with Orb of Tornami.

"I'm going to win!" Omi boasted

"Not if I'm against ya partner! Fist Of Tebigong!" Clay put on the fist and broke and hits Omi's dishes they all shatter and Omi falls to his knees and starts to cry.

"NOOOOO! MY digs for tomorrow's meals!" Omi said crying

"I think you mean you dibs" Raimundo said.

"Thanks Clay you saved us!" Kimiko Said

"When there is food involved no one is safe but me! Fist Of Tebigong!" Yelled Clay. Clay punches Raimundo and Kimiko's dishes and they all shatter.

"What'd you do that for? What are we gonna eat on tommarow?" Raimundo complained

"I won and you have to wash the rest of my dishes cuz I won with 2 dishes! N' we got plenty of other dishes to use" Clay turns and walks away leaving everyone to clean after what he did and them to clean his dishes.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best chappie but it was requested by Jessie.. Case you guys didnt notice- yea jessica is my BEST friend so yea.. )**


End file.
